


Wing Mom

by SimplyTsundere



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ;), Alternate Universe - College/University, Bartender Levi, Best Wing Mom Ever, Bold eren, Bottom Eren Yeager, Cosmetologist Kuchel, Culinary Arts Student Eren, Dinner with Eren & Carla, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eren Wants to See It, Eren Yeager Is a Tease, Footsie, In more ways than one, Kuchel Is Crafty, Kuchel Just Loves Her Son, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Smokes, Levi Has A Snake, M/M, Momma's Boy Levi, New Neighbor Eren, Nurse Carla, One Shot, Overly Proud Pride Moms, Sex dice, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Truth or Dare, Vibrating tongue ring, smutty smut smut, things escalate quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 09:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11689116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyTsundere/pseuds/SimplyTsundere
Summary: Levi Ackerman is an average college senior who loves his mother. He visits, he takes care of things around the house, and he enjoys his time off campus. When he isn't able to keep to his previous arrangement his mother hires someone to take care of things around the yard. Unfortunately, after a scuffle over her scalped petunias, Kuchel is left without help. When the new neighbor's strapping son offers to help out she readily agrees. Attempting to tell as much as she can about her son to this new, cute, boy, she lies in wait for her son to arrive so she can no so secretly push the two towards each other. What she didn't expect, however, was for the dinner they were having together to turn into a series of inappropriate comments and actions beneath the table.





	Wing Mom

**Author's Note:**

> SOOOOOO I hope you guys enjoy this. I really just wanted to write this because I love Kuchel and Carla and I think they need more love. I'm also 99% sure that Levi gets all his cunning from his mother so here is a testament to that headcanon. Enjoy some smut and some laughs along the way.
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

Why did he have to come back every other weekend to his mother's? Simple; because Kuchel Ackerman was 95% sure that her son, being the man of the house, was the one who needed to do the yard work and repair anything around the house. As a senior in college he was used to it and just glad that it wasn't every weekend that he needed to come home like it had been his freshman year. On the times he wasn't able to make it due to work or exams she often hired a landscaping business to take care of the yard while most of the other things could wait on him to return. Unfortunately, Levi hadn't been able to return since he left in late June and he knew that his mother was expecting him back for the two week break between the end of summer semester and the beginning of the fall semester.

Driving an hour and half to get back home, Levi took his time and made sure that he'd be plenty awake by the time he got to his mother's. For all he knew there'd be a massive to-do list for him that involved every chore known to mankind. Speaking to Levi's love for his mother, however, he didn't mind it too much. Being an only child meant that when he'd left for college his other had developed empty nest syndrome and was always checking in on him and being the overprotective mother she always was. Levi didn't mind that either truly. He loved knowing she was okay, what she was reading in book club, how the well the tulips had done, what Isabel and Farlan were up to, and anything else that she could tell him. They kept no secrets from one another and everything was laid bare for them to speak of.

One thing that Levi didn't quite feel comfortable with was his mother asking him each time she called was if he'd found a nice boy yet. His mother was an aggressively supportive woman of her gay son and made sure that everyone knew it. Down to her rainbow tattoo with Levi's name on it to her "Proud Mom of A Gay Son" bumper stickers on her car. She attended every Pride celebration and even went as far as searching Grindr for him. Things had gotten a little out of hand but that was just Kuchel and he loved her more than anything......even if she asked things he'd have never told anyone. From his time to high school to college she was always doing what she thought would help and sometimes it did while others blew up quite catastrophically. It didn't matter to him; she was his mom and he was just happy she tried.

Not everyone was as lucky as him and he knew that so while some things got a little over the top he was still incredibly thankful for everything she did and had done for him growing up. She had spent her life taking care of him as a single mother and now he believed it was time that he helped take care of her and do anything that she asked of him. As he pulled into the drive he was expecting to see her waiting outside with that list but he was met with a sight entirely different than he believed. His eyes lingered for a moment as he watched the shirtless, tanned, sweaty man mowing the lawn. Cinnamon hair was tied up to keep it off his neck, the white basketball shorts he was in were riding low enough to show off the cut muscle of his hips, and the toned body he was showing off as he push mowed was keeping Levi in his car to admire him.

Then it hit him. Who was the guy and why was he mowing the lawn when Levi explicitly told his mother that he was coming home? After heaving a sigh, he opened the door and stuffed his keys into his pocket. Obviously hearing the door, the guy shot him a beautiful smile and friendly wave to which he just nodded and raised his hand in return. Upon getting to the front door, and dodging the bees that flew around thanks to his mother's flower obsession, he was met with a familiar smile. His mother stood in front of him having opened the door presumably since she'd been waiting on him when he pulled in. She was wearing the black, floral sundress he'd bought her for her birthday with a maroon hat that flopped over at the edges. In his mind she looked like she'd walked out of an old LA Noire film but always so much like a porcelain doll.

Her fair skin was the same shade as his and contrasted sharply to her waist length, raven hair that framed her beautiful elegant features. Everyone said he'd looked like his mother and it was true. Down to their facial features they were similar but the only difference was that his mother's glacial blue eyes were much lighter than his own. He assumed the dark cobalt, steely mixture was a direct result of his father's influence but he'd never known the truth as neither he nor his mother knew the man. Levi preferred to think of him resembling his mother other than some stranger and that was what he stuck with. Even his height came from his mother; though she was in a pair of cork wedge heels that put her at a couple inches taller than him as he barely scraped the bar at 5'3".

Immediately she reached out and ran a hand to the buzz of his undercut before grumbling "Alright, you've let this shit get out of control. Sit down in the kitchen while I grab the clippers." Levi groaned. His mother couldn't stop being a cosmetologist if she tried and since he kept his hair finely razored and in a temple high undercut he had to be sure to keep it trimmed. He'd managed to let it grow out a little bit and he'd forgotten his clippers at home when he moved back to his apartment in the city. Now he was stuck with his mother coming at him with her sheers, clippers, a comb, and a cape. He supposed it was just a good thing she was certified so he drug a chair into the kitchen and allowed her to begin.

As she trimmed the edges he sighed "Who the _fuck_ is on our front lawn? I told you I was coming by today. I could have done it."

Kuchel chuckled warmly as she snipped away bits of his hair "Oh, that's Eren. He's this really sweet boy from across the street. His family just moved in to Janet's old place. His sister is in college abroad and his mother is by herself so he decided to stay at community college and help her. It's absolutely _darling."_

Rolling his eyes as he understood his mother's tone, Levi hummed "Mhmm, sounds awesome but you didn't answer my question, Ma."

"Fine," she huffed as she began to tie up the longer strands of his hair "he's here because I got into an argument with the landscapers. They ran over the petunias! Eren was just a sweetheart and came to my rescue saying he saw what happened. I got my money back, he offered to mow the lawn and help out while you were gone, so in short he's the new landscaper. He's also extremely handy! He fixed the leaky faucet in your bathroom, helped me grout some tile, put in a new window in the attic for me, and clean the gutters."

Levi smiled "I'm glad you have someone to help when I'm not here. It's my last year so you know I'm gonna be really busy before I apply to grad school in the spring. I'm sorry I can't be here as often as I used to be."

"It's alright sweetheart," she cooed over the sound of the clippers. "I know that you're busy being your own man out there. How's the hunt going? Hmmm? Met any nice boys? I swear. I want grandkids, Levi.....adopted, furry, scaly, whatever. Just give me _something_ to suffocate with endless love."

Unable to prevent his laughter, he burst out "Ahaha!! Goddamn, Ma, take it easy. I'm 22 not dead. I find enjoyment where I can take it and I have Salazar but you haven't met him yet."

"Can I show a snake affection?" She posed curiously.

"Yeah," Levi shrugged "and I did bring him with me since I'll be here for a couple weeks. He's enjoying life in the passenger seat floor probably up in the little temple hide."

"Oooh! Bring him in when I'm done and let me wash your clothes too," she beamed radiantly. Levi nodded and waited for his mother to quickly finish. She dusted the cape off and handed Levi some money "Oh and on your way out will you pay Eren for me, honey?"

He nodded "Sure, Ma." He carefully took the money from her and headed outside, feeling much better without the mini shag carpet on the back of his neck. As he walked out to the backyard he noticed Eren was bobbing his head along to the music in his headphones. With his armband secured tightly around a rather nice bicep and his music up, there was no way that Eren was going to hear him. Instead he went out to his car and began to move things inside. He'd just wait until the kid was finished so he grabbed Salazar's terrarium and moved it slowly to his old, teenage bedroom upstairs. Once he'd set everything up for him, he began to move his suitcase inside which honestly didn't hold much inside and he could do his own laundry much to his mother's disdain.

By the time he was finished it appeared that Eren still wasn't. Then again, Levi had only three trips out to the car to make and Eren had a half-acre backyard to mow. Cautiously, Levi stepped out onto the patio and sat in one of the chairs beneath the umbrella and watched him for a moment. Much to his amusement, watching Eren dodge trees, shrubs, koi ponds, the gazebo, the firepit, and various flowers made for an interesting 15 minutes. When Eren turned off the mower, Levi rose from his seat and strolled easily across the way to the gate. He got to see Eren's features up close then and almost immediately he was taken aback. Eren had the most beautiful turquoise eyes he'd ever seen in his life and his perfect teeth showed through his warm smile.

"You must be Levi, right?" He asked as he wiped some sweat off his brow.

Levi nodded "Sure am which means my mother talks about me......f _an-fucking-tastic."_

"Mostly good things," Eren assured him before his smile turned to a smirk "although there was that one about a banister in New Orleans during Mardi Gras last year, the thing about your first sip of liquor, and some things about you in high school like a certain overnight beach trip that she had to come pick you up from."

Face turning bright red, Levi groaned "Fucking hell! Jesus, is nothing sacred?! Ugh, I swear I'm not nearly _as_ bad as she made me out to be."

Eren chuckled "Well, all of us have our moments, hmm? I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Eren Jaeger, your neighbor, so I'll be around while you're back unless she's making you do everything now."

"Charmed," Levi offered as he handed him his money before sighing "and here's your cash. As for making me do everything she probably will. My mother just likes having people around but don't let her fool you. She is calculating, methodical, cunning, and more than she appears to be."

"Haha, thanks and I can tell considering I'm pretty sure I know why she's told me so much about you," Eren replied as he stuffed the cash in his pocket.

A bit puzzled, Levi asked "Why's that?"

Before Eren could answer, Kuchel walked out with a pitcher of lemonade and a glass for each of them "Oh, good afternoon, Eren. How are you, dear? Would you like a glass of lemonade? I know it's awful hot out, _isn't it,_ Levi?"

"Doing well, Ms. Ackerman, thank you," Eren responded politely as he took a glass.

His mother's little addition had him curious "Thanks, Ma, it is pretty hot out."

Eren took a testing sip before downing most of the pale yellow liquid "Wow, fantastic as always. Oh, and it reminds me. My mother asked if you'd join us for dinner. Levi, I didn't know you would be here but you're also free to join us.....in fact, I think my mother would _love_ it."

"Oh that's a great idea! Tell her we'll be there, darling!" Kuchel exclaimed with a bright smile.

"Magnificent," Eren beamed "then I'll just finish this and be on my way. Dinner starts at 7."

"Perfect," she chimed in as she took the glass from Eren's hands "we'll see you then. Thank you for your hard work."

"Anytime," he smiled as he pushed the lawn mower through the gate and headed back across he street.

Levi looked over to his mother with narrowed eyes "What are you up to? I can s _mell_ it."

Kuchel smirked deviously "Now, Levi, you _know_ I don't scheme behind your back. Now, go shower and get settled in. Wear something nice when we go to dinner too." With a nod, he headed inside and got his room situated his room. Unpacking took a few minutes but after that he was rather bored. He decided to invite his mother up so that she could meet Levi's pet that he'd bought a few months ago. Levi grabbed the small sand boa from his hide inside his terrarium and showed his mother how to hold him. Watching her face light up was worth it as she let Salazar slither around on her. The room was situated so that direct sunlight wasn't a problem and neither was keeping the house too cold. Much like his pet, Levi was not a fan of the cold as it made him sluggish and irritable so it seemed his mother had things perfectly arranged.

His mother couldn't get enough of Salazar so he continued to let her play with him as he rearranged his terrarium. Somethings needed to be clean and he was a stickler for his perfect surroundings as well as his pets. Many people would have called him strange but he enjoyed having Salazar for company. Snakes could show their affection and at times he found himself comparing himself to Salazar. They both needed heat, to be loved only when they wanted it, could only handle being handled for so long before getting irritated and wanting to hide, among several things. After he finished cleaning up he had to take Salazar away from his mother who then pouted about it. He just chuckled and told her to go wash her hands before he jumped into the shower.

Getting ready for a dinner with someone he didn't know and his mother was no doubt about to be more than a hint awkward. At least he'd brought a few bottles of wine for his other and he could bring one to Eren's mother as gift. Opting for wine was a decent present but then he was left with deciding on what to wear. His mother might have told him to dress nicely but to him that only entailed nothing that could make him look like a delinquent since the stud in his nose and ring in his tongue already did that. It wasn't exactly his style anyway so he just rummaged through his clothes until he found a nice button up to wear over his undershirt and a pair of jeans. He showered quickly and slipped into it while he let his hair dry and he then figured it was time to change his nose stud into something light that wouldn't draw too much attention.

When he was ready and his hair was dry he walked down the stairs to be met with his mother's grin of approval. The only thing he had to groan about was how now his mother had put on a slinky little black dress and a pair of pumps that made him wonder if she didn't have a date instead of this small dinner. He just clicked his teeth and brought down a bottle of wine which his mother was delighted at. She knew that she'd raised him well and then moved off to grab a bag for it. After Levi slid the bottle carefully into the bag they headed across the street to the small grey brick home adorned in beautiful flowers and wind chimes. Levi knocked on the door and waited for someone to open the door. He was absolutely floored when a beautiful woman with light pecan hair opened the door.

Her eyes were hazel and welcoming as she smiled kindly and accepted the bottle of wine from Levi's hands. It was impossible to tell that the woman was old enough to be Eren's mother with such youthful exuberance and features. The woman's hair was allowed to rest between her shoulder blades but two tendrils had been braided and pulled back giving her youthful appearance a little bit of a boost.

"Good evening," she welcomed "please come in!" The two followed her inside as her beckon and entered the home via a narrow hallway before it led out into a beautiful den with lovely vaulted ceilings. "My name is Carla Jaeger and it's so wonderful to meet you, Ms. Ackerman."

"Kuchel, please," his mother smiled.

Taking the initiative, Levi offered a hand "I'm her son, Levi Ackerman, you have a very lovely home Mrs. Jaeger."

Clearly taken off kilter, Carla smiled brightly and shook his hand "Thank you, Levi, dear but please call me Carla."

"Very well," he replied "and thank you for the invitation."

Glancing to Kuchel, she grinned "You're welcome. Kuchel it appears you raised a fine young man."

"Some days," she joked as Carla led them to the dining room where Eren was busy setting the table. Looking him up and down, the rolled up emerald flannel over his simple black t-shirt and blue jeans, Levi had to take a moment to appreciate that he was gorgeous. At least there'd be some good eye candy at dinner. Once they sat down, Levi was at his mother's side who was adjacent from Carla while he was sitting across from Eren. Dinner had gotten started and he'd learned that Carla Jaeger was rather similar to his mother in the fact that she was an unbelievably good cook. Handmade pasta and sauce had him practically drooling so he happily ate and sipped on his wine but noticed that Carla refused to serve her son which likely meant he was under 21. The thought made him laugh.

Carla spoke up and looked to Levi "So, Levi, your mother said you were away at college for a bit. What are you studying?"

"Biomechanical engineering," Levi answered "but I have a focus in mechanobiology."

Eren chuckled "Large words that mean you do what exactly?"

Levi halted his internal sass "I basically do a lot stuff in a lab all day looking at cells and researching neurological diseases and how to either correct or complete eradicate them. What do you study, Eren? I heard from my mother you're in school."

"Nothing quite as scientific," Eren offered casually "I'm actually in culinary and pastry arts."

"Interesting," Levi replied as he sipped his wine gingerly.

Carla smiled brightly "He actually made dinner tonight! He's very skilled. You sound like you have a lot in mind, Levi. Are you working anywhere?"

"I'm the manager at a restaurant bar just off campus," Levi sighed before smirking "but on the upside free booze." He couldn't believe Eren had cooked their food. It absolutely blew his mind. Before he could answer when Carla asked him about how long he'd been at his job he stopped. Clearing his throat he tried to ignore Eren's foot beneath the table moving up his ankle " I've been a server there since I was 17 and over the last five years I just progressed my way up. May I ask what you do?" Glancing over rapidly at Eren he caught a smirk and tried to pay attention as they all went around discussing what they did for work. Carla was speaking to his mother about her salon and how she couldn't wait to get her done again but being a nurse kept her extremely busy. Levi would have liked to say that he wasn't getting distracted but he couldn't help it.

At the final straw Levi got up to excuse himself for a bit of air. Thankfully he had his cigarettes on him and walked down to the backyard where he could smoke and it not affect anything or anyone. Their was lawn was perfectly manicured, no doubt by Eren, so he took his time admiring all the flowers in bloom as he exhaled his first drag. It was that first reliving feeling as the nicotine flooded his system, providing a nice calming effect on him. Eren had been far too bold trying to play footsie with him under the table. Part of him wondered why exactly Eren was trying to get a rouse out of him. Did he think he was pretty, was he screwing with him for fun, had his mother said something to him? The possibilities seemed endless.

For a bit he let his mind wonder but it was jerked back when he heard a voice behind him "Smoking is bad for you, you know." Choking on the drag, Levi took a moment to regain his breath as he waved his smoke away. Turning around he was met with none other than Eren leaning back against the sliding glass door. His lips curled into a devious smirk as he stepped closer "Oh, choking? You'd think you'd be better at not doing that. You should work on that."

Eyes widening, Levi scoffed "Excuse me, _ **what?!"**_

"Well you've probably smoked for a while right, shame you're not better at it," Eren slipped up to him and gave him that dangerous smile before stealing the cigarette from his fingers and inhaling a long drag. French inhaling the smoke, Eren made a game out of what was just supposed to be an easy fix for Eren being the one to distract him in the first place. After a second drag he handed it back and began to blow out rings in the air. Great, he was pretty, had a talented mouth, and absolutely devious. Yeah, something felt off. Eren inched closer and purred into his ear "I heard a lot about you, Levi......some very _good_ things." Levi immediately cursed his mother with her goddamn Pride stickers everywhere.

Taking a deep breath after a long drag, Levi responded "Calm down, boy, damn. Look, you're pretty......pretty fucking pushy."

Rolling his eyes, Eren took a step back "I guess that means you can't handle me then, huh?"

Not one to back down from an issued challenge, Levi scoffed "Please, are you even legal? I could handle _whatever_ you threw at me, Eren."

"I'm 20," Eren hummed before turning around "and we'll just have to see about. Now, c'mon inside. Dessert is waiting." Levi felt his chest constrict at that flirty little tone accompanied by a wink as he beckoned him inside. He snubbed out his cigarette on his shoe and stashed the butt in his pocket so he could throw it away later. When he walked back in Levi took his seat at the table and was told Levi's favorite dessert was being served: cherry cobbler. Moving around the table Eren helped his mother as she cut a slice for Kuchel which meant he got to place Levi's on his plate. Levi's throat almost closed when he asked if he wanted whipped cream. Nodding, Levi waited and watched Eren placed some atop the cobbler and then dabbed some onto Kuchel's.

As Eren sat back down he smirked and licked remaining cream off his fingertip while keeping Levi's gaze. This kid was going to be the fucking end of him if he kept that shit up. He had a lot of qualities that Levi enjoyed like his humor, his obvious dedication to family, and the fact he was pretty, sassy, and could cook had him wondering what else Eren was like. Instantly he regretted evening thinking that. His teasing was back in full force as Eren pushed a foot to his inseam from beneath the table. As he coughed to cover his surprise his mother wondered what was going on and patted him on the back. Levi held up a hand to signal that he was fine but when he looked over to see Eren's face he was met with hollow concern. Beneath that pretty, innocent face was something dark and twisted.

Dinner moved on as he had to deal with Eren kneading at his inseam and making for a rather difficult evening. One of the things that got him again was when Kuchel was mentioning Salazar to Carla who cringed a bit but Eren had cut right in with the fact he'd love to play with Levi's snake. Carla seemed momentarily confused before she seemed to have caught on and moved the conversation on to a multitude of other topics. It seemed like his mother and Eren's got along rather swimmingly so he was happy for at least that much. When the time came to leave Levi and Kuchel thanked their gracious hosts and headed back home where Levi could finally groan and pull at his hair.

"Seriously, Ma, if I didn't love you so much I'd fucking _kill_ you for making me sit through that shit," Levi seethed as he looked to his mother.

Knowing smile on her face she chuckled "Oh c'mon, Levi, he's a cutie and he's gay!"

Heaving a sigh, Levi just asked "And how do you know that?!"

"We talked about it when he brought up the stickers on the camaro. He asked about you and when I told him about Pride he lost it. What do you think?" She questioned with that little twinkle in her eye.

"I think," Levi offered "that you're out of your _mind_ and need to cool it. He wouldn't stop tonight. I don't know if you saw it but I _felt_ it. Quite literally. The guy had his foot at my crotch the entirety of dessert. The snake comment?! Seriously, Ma, this kid is bold."

"Great," she snickered "and that snake thing made even his mom cringe. I like him though. He seems just your speed with a real quick wit. He's funny, charming, sweet, apparently has a high sex drive...... You know you need someone who can handle your bitchy moments and someone who can keep up with you. You're not made for just _anyone,_ honey. Oh, and have fun because I'm going to Tracie's for girl's night. I'll expect you there tomorrow afternoon. Check your third drawer. Love you!" Before he knew it his mother was grabbing a jacket, applying a fresh coat of lipstick, and heading out the door. What the fuck had just happened?! He knew then that all this had been one very large scale set up at least on his mother's behalf. There was truth to what she'd said but did she really think Eren had what it took.

His mother knew best and knew Eren more than he did. Perhaps there was some faith in what she'd said but then he decided to go see just what his mother had done. Climbing the stairs he began to wonder if she hadn't done what she did when she found out he was having sex. It was the strangest talk he'd ever been a part of but since then there wasn't a secret between them. If he'd needed something she was there to go with him and he always appreciated that about her. What he didn't appreciate was her matchmaking or her thought that he was going to sleep with Eren. As he'd pulled open the drawer of his dresser he noticed a bottle of lubricant and a roll of condoms with an attached note.

 _Levi,_  
_Enjoy! Be safe. I love you and you're welcome._  
_~K_

UGH. Why the fuck was she like this?! On the upside she'd bought really good lube and he couldn't look past that. Sometimes he wished that he and his mother had some boundaries but he knew she'd just cross them anyway. His mother was truly one of a kind so he grabbed his phone and sent her a text to thank her. Just as he finished there was a knock at the door and he assumed that she had forgotten something. Opening the door with a smirk he waited to see his mother but was met with Eren instead. Blinking quickly, Levi just waited to see if he was hallucinating.

"Eren? Can I help you with something?" Levi asked as his brows knit.

"Depends," Eren asked "can I really play with the snake?"

Levi sighed "The actual snake, if he'll let you. He's not exactly aggressive but he's been handled a bit today so he might not be for it." If Eren was going to be that damn bold he might was well just go for it. The boy was pretty and wanted him so who was he to say no to that? It'd be just plain rude of him, wouldn't it? His mother taught him better than that.....at least that was what he told himself to make it a little better. With his plans in mind he led Eren up the stairs and into his rather plain bedroom. He gestured for Eren to sit at the foot of the bed as he searched for his little noodle. Reaching into the terrarium he eventually found Salazar buried in his little sandbox and lifted him gently. His little tongue was flicking out as Levi took him near Eren whose eyes absolutely sparkled at the little snake.

Eren looked up and asked "Can I hold him?" Levi shrugged and sat beside him as he handed him over gently. It seemed that Eren's docile behavior rubbed off and he was being relatively relaxed. Looking over to him, Eren smiled "He's really cute. What is he exactly?"

"A Kenyan Sand Boa," Levi answered "so he won't get over two foot long."

"He's kinda....sweet. Is that a weird thing to say? Like, I don't know but I think he likes me," Eren smiled brightly as Salazar slithered up his arm, around his neck, and simply draped himself there. Levi held a hand to him and received a little boop to his fingertip that made him smile upon reflex. He found it quite nice that Eren thought similarly to him when it came to snakes.

As Salazar slithered back to him, Levi smiled "Snakes like to coil around your wrists and your arms because of your body heat but I also like to think they like people at times. Especially the people who feed them and regularly care for them. Salazar is a pretty chill guy but I'm glad you like him and vice-versa. I know, however, that it's not the _real_ reason you wanted to come up to my bedroom Eren."

While Levi took Salazar back to his enclosure Eren shrugged "Actually it was part of the reason. I think reptiles are really cool. One of my best friends has a bearded dragon named Montague."

"That's a strange name," Levi chuckled as he moved off to his bathroom to wash his hands and urged Eren to do the same.

Eren scoffed "You don't get to talk shit, Harry Potter nerd."

"My little cousin picked it thank you," Levi offered "but I also like it so I guess not. Why don't you tell me why you really came here?"

As Eren finished washing his hands he pushed Levi back to the door and grinned "I didn't come to have sex with you. I just wanted to know you a little better....unless you had other plans?"

Pleasantly surprised, Levi smirked "I was prepared to have to have other plans since my mother went to see my aunt Tracie. Now then, if you want to know more about me how about we do something more a mix of those speeds hmm? Have you ever played with sex dice, Eren?"

"Now who's bold?" Eren replied before shaking his head. "No, I haven't. What _exactly_ did you have in mind?"

"Let me up and I'll show you," Levi reasoned as he waited for Eren to allow them to leave the bathroom. Once they were back in his room, Levi began to riffle through his third drawer where he kept everything sexy when he was a teenager. The dice had been a gag gift when he turned 21 but he had found they had some fun uses. When he finally found all of them he took them over to the bed where Eren sat with his legs folded beneath him. Levi rolled them out and thumbed through a selection of things in the closet that he knew was around. Old school truth or dare die had been found and that was exactly what he needed. As he moved back to the bed he dropped the die and grinned impishly "Roll the sex dice then the truth or dare die. The dare is on the dice but if you don't like the truth then you can do the dare. Relatively simple, yes?"

Eren nodded "Pretty generic I think. Easy though.....and I like it." Taking the first roll, Eren rolled the sex dice and revealed "blow" and "lip" before rolling the truth die. Levi was immediately thankful. He did not need that at the moment as it was extremely strange.

Levi took a moment and thought of something he'd like to know from Eren "When my mother was talking about me did you think it was because she was setting us up?"

A slight laugh left Eren's lips "Hmmm, I'll be honest, I wanted her to get the idea so at first no. I figured she just missed you. The way she talked about you made you seem so incredible. You're always helping her, doing whatever you can, even if she gets under your skin sometimes. You're a good man from the things I've heard and then I saw the photo from the time you took her to Cancun for her birthday last year. I really wanted her to get the idea then so I dropped a story about me going to pride with my asexual sister, my pansexual best friend, and my best friend the ally."

"Wow," Levi replied with a smile "at least you were honest. I can't believe you saw those photos in Cancun and went _"yeah, I wanna fuck the sexy lobster with sun poisoning._ "

Shaking his head, Eren snickered "Well, one lobster I wouldn't mind eating......as someone _highly_ allergic to shellfish."

"Then maybe _shrimp_ isn't the best fit," Levi cracked as he made a joke on his own height before rolling the dice. His sex dice revealed "nip" and "ear" so he rolled his dice only to get dare. Levi turned his jaw and cracked his neck before crawling over to Eren and whispering "Rules are rules." Carefully, he hovered his mouth just at the shell of Eren's ear letting his breath rush over his skin so he could watch as his skin pricked. Bringing the shell of his ear into his mouth he nipped the skin, released, and sat back to his place. For a moment Eren just stared at him as if he'd just been smacked before he smiled and took the dice. Rolling a "kiss" and "ass" Eren just laughed and rolled the dice which once again landed on truth. Levi was also, once again, rather thankful.

Eren hummed "Okay, so what are you gonna ask?"

"Gimme a minute," Levi responded as he'd already taken a moment to think. He wanted to know a little more about him personally. Sitting there with him felt kinda good. His laugh was what angel's food cake was made out, his smile was godly, and his eyes felt like they could see right through him to his very core. Eren was beautiful, funny, witty, and sweet enough to pair with his teasing interior. He didn't find it to be so bad after all because who could blame the guy for going after what he wanted? Sure, it had been a little strong but he wasn't a bad guy. In fact, he was right up Levi's alley so he had one question in mind "If I were to let you pick your own sex dice, what combination would you pick and _why?"_

A grin curled Eren's lips as he answered quickly "Lick and neck. If I had to say why those two well it's a fun piece of foreplay isn't it? I'm not much for licking random parts of people but I feel like it'd get a good reaction out of you."

Being honest, Levi shrugged "It probably would. Now, my turn." After rolling the dice, Levi was staring down at "pat" and "navel" which was just weird. When he rolled for a truth they both laughed in thanks. He really didn't want to pat Eren's stomach like a child.

"Finally," Eren grinned "so, Levi, I want to know what you think the most attractive feature on a guy is."

Knowing this was gonna be fun, Levi sat back on shins and answered "Well, let's take _you_ for example. I first notice eyes. Your's are beautiful and a killer smile wins me pretty quick too but, in the end, the most attractive feature a man can have is his heart. I can stare at pretty face all goddamn day but does that mean I give a shit? No. I want to know what he cares about, what he fights for, what he believes in, what shaped him into who he is, what makes him irrationally angry, and what brings him back down again. A man with an ugly heart isn't a man I ever want to be around. You understand?"

Eren nodded "I do and I agree. Without a respectable set of morals to govern himself by a pretty face is only that. I appreciate your compliments too, by the way, so thank you. I think your nose is really cute." Immediately taken off guard, Levi scrunched his features which only made Eren laugh again as he rolled his dice. Looking over to Levi with a smirk, made Levi curious if he was going to just take the dare instead. Reading the dice, Levi saw "kiss" and "thigh" knowing that it was pretty damn close to what Eren had wanted to do. "Think I'll take that dare now," Eren lulled as he gave Levi a wolfish grin.

Obeying, Levi got off the bed and wiggled himself out of his jeans as well as taking off his button up as it was a bit warm in the room. Leaving him clad in only his clingy boxer briefs and undershirt, Levi stood at the foot of the bed and turned his knee out to bare his thigh. Giddy, Eren slipped off the bed and moved over to Levi where he took pleasure in getting to be almost a foot taller than him. Dropping to his knees, Eren skimming his hand up the back of Levi's thigh before pulling up the band of Levi's boxers to press his lips gently to his inner thigh. Levi had to attempt to restrain himself as the heat of Eren's breath sent a shiver down his spine. As much as Eren had enjoyed it, Levi had to admit that he hadn't been the only one. Eren's lips were warm and soft as they pressed against his skin and it had him wanting Eren to take more dares.

Levi got back onto the bed as Eren had and arched his brow _"Happy?"_

"Minutely but yeah," Eren offered as he watched Levi roll his dice. With a dare for his collection, Levi looked up and shrugged. Eren complied with the game rules and decided to pull his shirt over his head and toss it the the floor just by the foot of the bed. As he leaned back against the pillows, Levi took in the sight of his well toned core and had to keep from licking his lips like a true predator. Inching closer to Eren's body as he settled himself between his thighs, he looked up to Eren and made sure he watched as he ran the flat of his tongue from Eren's waistband to his navel following alongside the faint happy trail atop his skin. Eren muttered under his breath "Fuck."

As he sat back, Levi grinned roguishly "I think I liked that one."

Eren cleared his throat "Definitely, uh, not a _bad_ one."

"What's the matter, Eren, you look flushed?" Levi chuckled as he watched Eren then roll his eyes. There were times where he could take things seriously and times where he just wanted to make things a little more fun. It was one of those times he wanted to have some fun while also messing with Eren for his pushy little attitude he was pretty sure would come back. Once again it was Eren's turn who rolled a truth with the dice "bite" and "chest."

Thinking, Levi posed "Okay, so what are some of your biggest turn on, Eren?"

"Of course you'd ask me that. Unfair, by the way, giving yourself an advantage but I'd have to say a really good kisser can make my knees buckle. Soft hands but hard touch; I like to be spanked sometimes. I also like to be bitten, have my hair pulled, and be put in my place."

Remembering that'd he'd already put him in his place, he had to laugh "Haha, well, not exactly unorthodox but definitely just weird enough. Did you ever get spanked as a child? I'm pretty sure my mother might have beat that kink outta me."

"My mother is a very kind lady," Eren smiled "and she never laid a hand on us. She didn't have to. My father was a real mean sonovabitch when he'd been drinking. I don't know where I get the kink from honestly because the bastard was dead by the time I was 11. I just have a high pain tolerance and what is pain for some people is pleasure for me."

"I'm sorry, Eren," Levi offered honestly "but at least you're not into some _really_ weird shit."

Grinning, Eren shook his head "Nope, nothing too strange and don't be too sorry. You didn't exactly have a parental jackpot either."

"No, but my one good one is the best mother I could have ever hoped for.....even if she left me a note today along with lube and a roll of condoms. When we got back from dinner she also asked me what I thought about you and then proceeded to gush about you before leaving, letting me know she'd gotten me a present, and then practically telling me to go get laid," Levi replied as he looked to Eren with a half smile.

"Your mom sounds great," Eren laughed "but then again she told me you were a pretty sex fascinated kid."

 ** _"She did what?!"_** Levi squeaked.

Eren cackled "Ahaha! Easy, don't blow a gasket. It wasn't exactly phrased like that but she did say the reason for the beach trip was because you snuck into another guys room and the teacher caught you two with your pants around your ankles, she said you almost got arrested at Mardi Gras for indecent exposure, and your first drunken experience wound up with you having a party and sleeping with a guy whose name you could not remember come the next morning. You swore the guy's name was Chad......it was _Chase_ and you wound up in the same freshman success class in college."

Levi immediately wanted to bang his head into the foot board of the bed "Goddamn, ma. Well, there aren't really anymore bad stories of me except for the fact on my first Pride I let my friend Hange convince me to enter a drag show. I feel like my mother embarrassed me beforehand just to see if all the worst stories in my life would drive you off. She's pretty crafty like that. I swear I wasn't sex crazed or anything. I was in a committed relationship in high school with the guy from the beach trip. We were together for about 3 years and just kinda grew apart. He was my first and I didn't date again until college. My mother is now obsessed because I haven't brought anyone home in over 2 years. She went onto Grindr for me, Eren. Do you know how embarrassing it is to have to explain the abbreviations to your mom?!"

Unable to stop his laughter at imagining it, Eren just nodded "Oh...my god. I can't believe your mom! She's an absolute riot and I'm glad she let your secrets out because if those are the only bad things about you then there is nothing bad about you. You seem like the whole.......package to me. Funny, beautiful, devoted, honest, respectful, caring, sweet, a little devious, bold, and a few other things that I really like. Your mom is, like, the best wing man of all time."

"She might be," Levi snickered before rolling only the sex dice "so let's find out if she knew something we didn't."

"I like the places your mind goes," Eren hummed as he watched the dice read "kiss" and "lips." Leaning into him, Levi brushed his fingers through Eren's silken hair and pulled him in as he placed his lips over his. There was lingering hint of sweetness in his kiss and he about bet it was that amazing cherry cobbler Eren had made for dessert. At first the connection was soft and testing before Eren pulled back and tugged his bottom lip in his teeth. That was all it took. One small action, asking for more while pushing for more, had Levi's blood pumping faster. Taking the incentive he returned hungrily to the kiss and took the invitation to deepen the kiss the second Eren's surprised gasp forced his lips apart. Pierced tongue moving to swiftly steal Eren's breath, Levi easily made Eren weak as he continued with the actions. Eren's hands pushed up his shirt, resting over his hips as he attempted to drag him closer.

Breaking the kiss, Levi clucked his teeth "Tsk, tsk. There, now you look thoroughly kissed. Eyes darkened, peony tinted cheeks, labored breath, and swollen lips..... _perfectly_ kissed."

"Goddamn it, Levi," Eren panted "what do I need to do to get you out of this shirt?"

"The same thing I need to do to get you out of those jeans: _ask,"_ Levi informed with a smile "so if you wouldn't mind, take them off, please."

Eren nodded furiously and lifted his hips as he shimmied out of the jeans while he looked to Levi "Would you take your undershirt off please?"

Levi smiled "Only because you asked me so nicely." Grabbing the hem of his shirt, Levi tugged the shirt up and tossed it to some unknown reach of the bedroom. Taking the dice in his hand, Levi dropped them over on the nightstand beside the bed "I don't think we have a use for these anymore." Eren grinned and waited until the dice were out of his hands before jerking him, by the hips, back to bed. Surprised a bit at the action, Levi chuckled and moved to once again kiss Eren. He'd been met halfway there as Eren drug him atop his body. Not one to disagree with the action, Levi just pushed his knees farther apart and settled between them so that he could roll his hips into Eren's during their heated lip lock. With the heat rising between their bodies Levi knew that he needed to up the game a bit.

After breaking their kiss he shoved Eren back to the pillows and placed a hand at his jaw. Grinning, Levi pressed a kiss to the corner of his lips before rolling his hips to garner a bit of friction. Eren's mouth popped open in a gasp as nothing but the thin layers of cotton between them hardly dulled the pleasure. Levi then set to marking down his throat before rocking his hips again and beginning a slow grind. In response to his steady rhythm he heard Eren release soft whines and moans while his arms wrapped around his lower back. Feeling Eren's fingertips dig into the divot in his back, Levi harshly nipped his skin between his teeth in a warning. He didn't need to be getting so worked up quite yet and if Eren was scratch him that would begin the descent of a slippery slope called his composure.

Restraint and patience were two things that Levi prided himself on so, especially during a first time with someone, he was going to take his time. He wanted to know every piece of his partner, every gear in the machine, and he wanted his partner to feel every single action. Allowing his gaze to hold Eren's as he moved back, a sleazy smirk spread his lips. Without hurry, Levi let his fingertips glide down Eren's chest until they popped the elastic band on his hips. Kissing his way down his body, Levi took the fabric in his teeth as he drug the boxers down Eren's thighs. The boy had nice legs and he had to take a moment to appreciate that as he nuzzled, licked, bit, and kissed his way up the highly sensitive skin.

Eren was already wiggling in his place as his erection had now been freed and Levi was oh-so dangerously close to touching him. Lavishing Eren in all his attention, Levi slowly made his way up to Eren's hips. Testing his reaction to stimulus, Levi ran the flat of his tongue up the underside of Eren's cock before flicking the tip of his tongue over the slit. Dragging the ball of his tongue ring along his skin, Levi looked up and winked before reaching over to the dresser. He recalled having one specific tongue ring stashed at all the places he was likely to bring someone back to. Eren watched while he chewed his lip, anxiously awaiting whatever it was that Levi was doing. When he dropped the package on Eren's stomach he looked up with a grin.

"I don't need it to make you scream my name," Levi purred alluringly "but if you want me to I'll use what's in that."

Picking up the plastic square package, Eren read the front and his eyes blew wide "Really? Never been sucked off by a guy with a tongue ring......let alone a _vibrating_ one. I'd like to try it."

Levi snatched the packet from his fingers and pressed a kiss to his cheek "Mmmm, adventurous boy. This oughta be quick." Before Eren could voice a dissenting opinion on his stamina, Levi switched out his tongue rings and switched it on. The vibration rattled his teeth but he didn't mind as it soon wouldn't be a problem. In the first second the vibration of the ring drug up Eren's shaft his fingers knotted in Levi's hair and a surprisingly loud moan tore it's way from his chest. Without giving him time to think on the actions, Levi set to masterfully twirling his tongue around his length before sucking gently on the head. Every little moan and whine had Levi's stomach knotting with anticipation the longer he heard Eren's wanton cries. The very moment he felt Eren's abdominal muscles clench and release, the stunted breath, and tug of his hair to pair with his vocalizations he knew he was approaching his climax.

It certainly hadn't taken him very long to get Eren off with the added sensation but he hadn't expected the volume. Wiping the corner of his lips as he pulled back, Levi made a show of licking the milky fluid from his thumb. Watching Eren's face contort had been worth it. His turquoise eyes darkened with lust as his pupils dilated, overtaking most of the bright iris giving Levi a rather satisfied smirk. As Eren attempted to regain the breath that his orgasm had taken from him Levi slipped off the bed and headed over towards his dresser. The presents his mother got for him would actually get to come in handy. He grabbed the bottle from the drawer and ripped off a condom from the roll to toss to the bed behind him.

Taking the bottle of lubricant from his hand, Eren grinned "C'mon back to bed." Reaching out a hand for him, Eren waited until Levi approached the edge of the bed before dragging him by the back of thigh. Taking him off balance, Eren slung him down to the bed and crawled into his lap to loom over him.

Levi's lip curled at the corner "Just what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking you look good like this too," Eren grinned victoriously.

"Don't get too comfortable," Levi snarked before pushing him aside and easily switching their places. Pinning him down to the bed by his wrists, Levi mouthed down Eren's throat until he heard a soft moan. Triumphantly, he smirked down at Eren and grabbed the bottle of lubricant from behind him. Coating his fingers liberally in the liquid, Levi applied it well and pushed a knee between Eren's to splay them. As he cocked his head to the side in silent question, Eren reached up, slung his arms around his neck and kissed him. Allowing his hand to rest between their bodies as he deepened their kiss, Levi brought a prodding digit to his entrance, circling before entering. Eren took a deep breath through his nose at the intrusion and pushed against Levi for a harder kiss. Feverishly attempting to drag what he could from Levi, Eren let his fingernails rake down the back of his neck to the tops of his shoulders.

Breaking the kiss as he hissed through gritted teeth, Levi felt his body shiver as the pain turned to an intense pleasure. Returning to the kiss with a similar hunger, his action was intense, his pace hastened as he desperately mouthed against Eren. The finger thrusting about inside him was soon accompanied by another that splayed apart from it to rub against the walls of Eren's body, stretching them wider. Eren's hips rocked steadily back into the rhythm driving his craving for more. Delivering, Levi upped both the force and speed of the thrust until he drove into Eren's prostate causing him to break the kiss and gasp for air as his body quaked beneath the touch. Levi continued the assaulting action until he added a third finger easily.

At the removal of his pleasure giving digits, Eren whimpered and leaned his head back to rest against the headboard. Levi moved back for a moment to search for the condom he'd tossed to the bed. Once he'd found it he realized Eren's feral eyes were on his body so he made a little show out of slipping his boxers to his knees. Licking his lips seductively a bit on reflex, Eren raked his eyes down Levi's body appreciating every inch of him. Reaching up he grabbed the condom and ripped it open before beckoning Levi a bit closer. Coiling his fingers around the base of Levi's cock, he gave him a firm tug before rolling the condom onto him. Levi released a vibrating growl as Eren wished to be the one who applied the thin layer of lubricant over him.

Shoving him down into the pillows, Levi nipped harshly at his throat as he began the push into is body. Eren's arms were wrapped around his shoulders digging into the already marked flesh. He remembered that Eren liked things a little rough so he tailored his actions to that. One hand on his hip kept his fingers firmly held while the other tangled into his perfect cinnamon hair. Knotting his fingers, he gave a tug of his hair as he gave the first thrust one he'd gotten comfortable. Almost immediately he felt Eren shake and a low moan tumbled from his lips. Replicating the action as he placed his lips to his neck, Levi gave a harder thrust and set the pace for the ones to follow.

 _"Fuck! Levi!~~"_ Eren moaned almost directly into Levi's ear as Levi reached for his leg, pushing his knee back to, nearly, his chest. Increasing the intensity with a simple action had Eren's mind hazing and his sight studded with stars. He couldn't help himself as he drug his nails as far down Levi's back as he could reach. The pain tinged pleasure only forced Levi thrusts harder. As Eren's breath left him in stunted pants he still managed to scream out directives for Levi to follow. Harder, faster, here, there, and whatever he demanded Levi gave. Sex with Eren wasn't anything like he'd expected; it was so much more. Just the way their bodies melded together made it difficult to recall where his flesh ended and Eren's began.

All he did was focus on each thing Eren or his body told him to do. Getting his own rocks off was much easier when he obeyed Eren's demands anyhow. With the air filled with Eren's moans, the slick sounds of their bodies meeting, and the scent of sex lingering heavily in the room he was incredibly thankful, as well as a bit happy, that his mother had decided to give him the house for the night. Nothing had made him quite as thrilled, however, than the moment Eren screamed his name followed by an incoherent string of curses and praises to a deity. It had brought him back to the reality of it all and so as he dropped the hold on the back of Eren's knee, he wrapped his hand around Eren's cock stroking him firmly, quickly, and with each faltering thrust as he approached his own climax. Urging Eren to his own was filled with more incoherence that he loved as Eren's actions faltered and he finally came with Levi's name on his lips.

Biting into his throat, Levi moaned under his breath _"Goddamn, Eren!~"_ With a bit of a drawn out gasp, Levi himself orgasmed with the euphoria coursing through his veins so quickly he'd have sworn it was a type of drug high. He knew then that he wanted more of that. No orgasm had quite hit him like that one had and if Eren was gonna provide more then he just be willing to be a junkie in search for his next high so long as it was with Eren. As he collapsed onto the bed, panting, skin beaded in various bodily fluids, Levi took a moment to catch his breath before cleaning up. He wanted to bask in the afterglow and ride out his high for a bit so once he moved around he simply laid out atop the sheets, grabbed a cigarette, lit up, and laid back to bed.

As he exhaled a plume of smoke, Eren moved kiss his jaw "Maybe you _can_ handle me pretty well."

"Told you," he chuckled before tossing out a welcoming arm. When Eren moved to lay against his shoulder he brushed the hair back from his forehead and, in a comforting gesture, placed a kiss to his sweaty forehead "You're pretty damn good.....what do you say we do this again sometime?"

Surprised, Eren laughed "Ahaha, that's not what I expected but I'm down."

"Next time you will be," Levi smirked "but I'm only here for about two weeks."

"Aww," Eren pouted "then what about afterwards? It's not everyday that I find a man like you."

Laughing it off, Levi looked over to him "Oh yeah? You do this everyday?"

Shoving him playfully, Eren laughed "No, haha! You know what I mean, Levi. You're a cool guy, you're pretty, you're sweet, you're good in bed, and I can get behind that....or under it, around it, on top of it, against it....you know whatever you're into."

Unable to prevent his laughter, Levi joined him in laughing "Haha, all the prepositions, I get it. You're always free to drive up and distract me from my studies if you want. I don't get a lot of free time so I can't drive down often. I try at least once a month for Ma's sake but with my thesis and grad school applications it's getting pretty hard."

Eren dipped a finger to his hips, ghosting it up his stomach "Sounds stressful, Levi. I'd love to be helpful to you so you'll just have to tell me when you need or want a break. I think I'd be a great help."

Quirking a brow, Levi turned around as he snubbed out his cigarette in the ashtray "You're itching to go again, aren't you?"

"Think you got it in you?" Eren purred by his ear, nibbling at his earlobe.

"I think _you're_ about to," Levi smirked as he rolled over onto his side "but first, I need to show that I'm thankful." As he grabbed his phone he texted out a message to his mother, Eren laughed and read over his shoulder.

Chiming in, Eren placed a kiss a his cheek "Why don't you tell her thank you for me too? I owe her something nice. Maybe I'll plant her some new butterfly bushes. I know she likes those."

"If you do that," Levi warned "I don't think she'd allow me to see anyone else. She'd demand the nice boy across the street has to be treated like the prince he is."

"Nothing wrong with that. I'd love to keep you all to myself," Eren cooed as he knocked the phone from Levi's hands and crawled into his lap "so treat me right, Levi, and I'll let you be my _king."_

Wrapping his arms around Eren's waist as he sat up, Levi whispered softly "Yes, sir, your majesty."


End file.
